


Roller Coaster

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Roller Coasters, Theme Parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian forces Jim to ride a roller coaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster

The theme park hadn’t been James’s idea, in fact the only thing he liked at the whole noise ridden germ fest was the fact Sebastian was able to win just about every game they passed and Jim’s arms were full of small stuff animals and there was a gold fish clasped in his hand. That had been nice but when Sebastian led them away from the booths and to a mother-of-all-terror metal death trap Jim wasn’t too pleased. 

“If I wanted to die I could think of a lot better ways to go.” Jim whined as Sebastian shoved him into line and shuffled his toys and fish into the small cubbies that held cell phones and sunglasses. “Sebastian I really don’t think this is a good idea, I will fuck you in the bath room if you don’t make me do this.” A mother gasped and sheltered her small son’s ears from such talk. 

“You’ll like this Jimmy-babe, honest. You can fuck me later.” The mother was glaring at them but Jim didn’t care. This was the real world lady- no one was innocent for long. 

“For me?” Sebastian pleaded with big blue eyes and a pouting bottom lip Jim just wanted to tear off with his teeth. “For mee?“ 

Jim rolled his eyes and that seemed to appease the over sized teenager jumping giddily next to him. The line moved slow which only allowed for an active imagination of whisper all the ways Jim could die on the metal atrocity looming in his future. The whole thing could derail and the metal cars would fall straight off the side then plummet down towards hell. A child could puke on Jim’s perfectly gelled hair and designer suit.They could have messed up the speed of the launch sending the whole cart skyhigh. There were plenty of things to go wrong and none of them seemed worth the “adrenaline rush” Sebastian was blabbering about. 

They reached the front of the line and were ushered into a small metal car attached to other small metal cars. Jim eyed the whole contraption skeptically. 

“How many people have died on this ride do you know? My lover, who will be beaten should anything bad happen, took my phone so I couldn’t look it up.” Jim asked the pimple faced teen who was lowering the foam wrapped body gaurd. He looked confused and dazed. He was probably high. He was going to kill them all. 

“Ignore him.” Sebastian covered with a cheeky smile and put a hand on Jim’s which were clawing at the yellow foam over his chest. “He has never ridden anything but men’s cock before.” 

The teen turned red and hurried off to help other riders. 

“I need to know Seb!”

“Shut up. You’re locked in now anyway, no use knowing because you can’t stop it.” Sebastian made a show of taking a deep breath and leaning back. “Just got to enjoy the ride.” 

The cart lurched forward and Jim squeaked; shoulders hunching and nails digging half moon crevices into the guard as slowly they were pulled up the starter hill. Jim ran through the physics in his head trying to assure himself that plenty of people rode this thing and Sebastian seemed perfectly a-okay. He had his eyes closed and hands folded over his head as if this were the easiest thing in the world. 

The bottom of the hill couldn’t be seen as they chugged straight into the air. All Jim could see was blue sky. It wasn’t that bad really, even peaceful if it hadn’t been for the clinging the chains kept making as they rode higher. Jim relaxed and grinned a small sheepish smile. Perhaps he’d been wrong. This wasn’t fast or scary. Suddenly they were leveling out and Jim caught glance at the sheer drop below. Damn Sebastian for choosing the front seats, they’d be the first to die. 

Jim didn’t even get time to cuss Sebastian out before they were falling. Wind whipped Jim’s head back to the seat and held it there. He was screaming but he couldn’t hear it just could feel wind pelting the insides of his throat. His nails dug out foam and Sebastian was laughing.

Jim didn’t close his mouth for the whole ride. When they went around the loop he pressed his feet against the bottom of the floor praying to some unknown god to let the pressure keep him from falling out. When the cart jolted to a halt a few feet from the starting point tears were bubbling at the corners of Jim’s eyes and Sebastian was still laughing. 

“I hate you.” Jim muttered with a rough voice. “I hate you you stupid sod.” Sebastian laughed and nodded. “Can we go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> For anon.


End file.
